Hair of Silver, Heart of Blackness
by Janemba Junior
Summary: A silver haired girl lands on earth, what does she want and who sent her? Find out in 'Hair of Silver, Heart of Blackness! I rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Celia, After Buu

Hi guys! Me again! Its time for a fic! Oh, wait... disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Its not like my name is Akira Toriyama! I am a GIRL. I DON'T OWN DBZ OR OTHERS. But i do own this mystery OC.

* * *

A breeze blew as the hero Goku sat on a rock. Alive, the old kai gave his life for him and the rest of the universe. The creature known as Majin Buu was defeated, but left his good half in it's wake. Little did Goku or his friends know... Babidi was in fact alive...

-dark corner of the universe, outside time and space-

"What happens now? With me, we can destroy the universe even without Buu or you could make a new Buu " A young girl was floating in darkness with the dark wizard Babidi. She floated over to the man and he stroked her hair.

"Celia, don't worry, we'll destroy them all. No matter what." Celia smiled and hugged Babidi.

"Your the best."

"I know honey. I know." The two stopped hugging as Celia got an idea.

" I have an idea! I'm the same age as the purple hair kid, i can sneak down to Earth and trick them into thinking i'm friendly. Good thing I never needed the mind controlling" Babidi chuckled "That could very well work! Brilliant! Ok, sweet heart, go down to earth and trick them. I love you."

Celia mouthed 'Love you too' and flew to Earth. She landed in a grassy plain area, near Satan City.

_Continued next_ Chapter

* * *

I bet you are wondering several things! Like 'who is Celia?' or 'Why is Babidi calling her Sweet Heart or Honey?' You will find out sometime!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Fury

Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Some things will be revealed! Like: Who Celia is and Who are her parents (this will be very surprising...and...sorta creepy...) Sorry if i forget to capitalize my I's. Oh... yeah.. disclaimer...

Vegeta:SHE DOESN'T OWN DBZ.

Baby: She doesn't own GT!

Goku: Uh huh! She no Akira Toriyama!

Roshi: She's just a hot mama!

Me:... I don't know if i should be flattered or offended. *slaps Roshi for no reason*

Time for the story! Woot Woot!

* * *

As the girl walked towards Satan City, a woman driving to there saw her and stopped her car.

"HEY! KID!" Celia flinched, 'man that woman is LOUD!', "Hey kid? Why are you out in the rain? Are you lost?" Celia shook her head. "I'm not lost, just homeless. Gonna go to Satan City to see if i can get some food." the woman's face softened at this, "Would you like to live with me? I live in West City, all you'd have to do is wait in the car as i pick up my groceries, I had already bought out the one in west city." Celia thought for a minute, 'I think this is the purple haired kid's mom, whats his name? Oh, Trunks, that's his name. I should go to the lady's house.' " Sure. I'll go.", as Celia got in the car, the woman stopped her, "Whats your name anyway.. Mine's Bulma."

"My name is Celia." Bulma opened the door up and got in. "So, where ya from?" Celia buckled up, "Far away from here." She looked out the window and saw the rain falling,'If it wouldn't be suspicious, i'd make the rain fall up.' Celia chuckled 'Oh how their faces would be... rain uppercutting them in the chins so fast causing them to die.' Bulma got out of the car and opened her door. Celia got out and looked around and went inside the house. Trunks was sitting in the room with Goten, playing. "Trunks! I'm home!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen, in her usual loud fashion. Trunks looked up and saw Celia. "Who are you?" Celia smirked, but it looked like a smile to Trunks. "I'm Celia." Goten waved. Since it was late, Celia went and found the guest rooms and slept.

_**Celia's Dream: (1st person P.O.V.)**_

I sat in darkness, awaiting the next occurrence. A picture of my mother appeared. Her long silver hair flowing in the dark wind, her cold blooded eyes staring, and her namekian like ears, always listening. Father appeared too, short as ever. Father never wanted me to refer to him as his real name, but he still told me, he said 'Celia. Do me this favor, never call me Babiddi.' I listened to his request, and to this day i follow it. A city appeared, the very one i destroyed at age 1. I could still hear their screams and smell their blood. Blew every single one of their heads off, slowly... oh so very slowly. A painful death is what they got... I could tell just by the chaos...

* * *

Wow, mysterious, don't ya think?

See you next time!

Please Review for Celia! Tell me if I made it too short!

**_Continued Next Chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Impatience

Me:Yo! Fic Time! Thank you if you reviewed. Really, i appreciate it.

Kid Buu: Disclaimer?

Me: Wow! Thanks big bro for reminding me! Vegeta gets to say it.

Vegeta:... Ok... This girl is too dumb to own DBZ.

Baby: She is not dumb.

Me:... I think 2 boys are fighting over me! Boo Yah!

* * *

Celia got up at the normal time for her race, 3 o'clock in the morning. She went to the fridge and took her normal meal, which was 57 SP of meat (SP is space tons.1 earth ton is 0.009 SP.) She put it on a plate and ate elegantly. Bulma walked in and saw her PileO'Meat™. "Um, do you usually eat that much?" Celia nodded and swallowed. "I get it from my mom." Celia took another bite. "Will you tell me more about your parents?" Celia nodded and set down her fork. "OK. To tell you about my parents, i must first go back to my grampa. About...one billion years ago... my grampa was having fun, he had my dad with my gramma, at who knows where. Then he died, and my dad lived. About 15 years ago my parents met. My mom was an Ambrosian and my dad was just a wizard. Plus my mom was also the Ambrosian princess. Then about...8 years ago... I was born. There!" Bulma realized that Trunks was 8. "My son is 8. Wow! You 2 are the same age!" Celia nodded and kept eating. She found that since she had forgotten to eat those several weeks she was still hungry. By the time she was done, there was no meat. "If you want i can go get you more meat.." Bulma interrupted "No. You are the guest so you stay and i go get the meat." Celia shrugged. "By the way.. do you have a lab here? I like tinkering with chemicals..." Bulma nodded and pointed down stairs.

Celia went to the lab and realized it was very low tech. "DARN IT! This lab is too LOW TECH!" Celia almost blasted the lab to smithereens when Vegeta came walking by and saw her. "Who are you?" Celia turned around. She slammed right into Vegeta. "Man! You were too close! To answer your question, I'm Celia! By the way you are out of meat. The Bulma lady went and got some." Vegeta's jaw dropped. "In ALL the fridges?!" Celia nodded and gave a sinister grin. Just then...

_SLAM!_

Vegeta body slammed Celia. She had enough of the family. She quickly shoved Vegeta off of her and charged an energy blast. "I have had enough of this RIDICULOUS FAMILY! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TURDS! PREPARE TO DIE FOOL!" Her blast just got larger and larger, soon she launched it at Vegeta. Goku instant transmitted to the spot and got Vegeta and Trunks out. Bulma was at the store, hence was in no danger. "What was that?!" Goku had teleported them to the lookout. Trunks realized that Celia wasn't on the lookout. "What happened to Celia?" Vegeta sat down. "Trunks. Celia WAS that." Trunk's jaw dropped. "She wouldn't just destroy the place would she?!" Trunks sat too. "Trunks. She did. Capsule Corp is gone..." Trunks' eyes widened. "Wait... the animals were there! And Gramma and Grampa! They're... gone?!" Trunks was now crying. "Did mom at least escape?" Vegeta nodded. "She was at the store." Trunks wiped his forehead, still crying...

* * *

Celia made her move! Boom! No more CC! Poor Scratch was killed. RIP Scratch The Black Cat.

PLEASE REVIEW! See the white box? Type your name in the long small one. Type your review in the large one and press SEND! DO IT!

BTW: Should Celia kill Chi-Chi? Or should she kill entire cities at a time?


	4. Chapter 4: Dead Family and Newest Majin

Yo! I am here! Disclaimer. Brought to you by Baby. He is much nicer to me than Vegeta.

Baby: If you think she owns DBZ, you are wrong. She doesn't own DBZ but she does own Celia.

Yay! Baby did it right! *finds Vegeta* Hey Veggie! Daily TORTURE TIME!

Vegeta: AAH NOOOO!*starts rocking* ...i don't wanna die...

Did i really mentally scar Vegeta! I AM magic! Babidi was right! STORY TIME!

* * *

Celia sensed Vegeta and Trunks far away. "They'll die... they will die! For now i will kill their loved ones!" Celia flew to Goku's house and landed at the front door, she used her magic to make it look like she was very injured. Babidi was watching the whole thing back in the dark corner of the universe, and he was laughing. Celia knocked on the door and Chi-Chi answered. "Hello. Can I come in? There were some wolves that tried to eat me." Celia was a very skilled lie-er(and lawyer!). "Oh yes you poor thing. You can sit on the couch while i get the first aid." Celia entered the house and grabbed a soda. Trying to kill people was hard work.(Ask Vegeta! He'd know!)

Celia got up and cloaked herself with her powers. She sneaked up behind Chi-Chi and uncloaked. In a very demon-like voice she said "Prepare to die."(like the one cell had when he said goodbye to piccolo) Chi-Chi turned around but it was to late. Her heart was destroyed and she was dead before she hit the ground. Literally. Goten came in and saw his mommy dead. "What'd you do! Mommy... please wake up!" Celia kicked the poor boy and he was killed. Before he died he spoke his last words. "D-don't worry mommy... i'll see you in...h-heaven..." his eyes rolled up in his head, signifying he was dead. "Yeah kid. You will see her. But you wont see your daddy! I will just do my favorite trick on him and he will be mine!" Gohan entered the room, and saw the 2 dead. "You! Why did you kill them!? What'd they do to you?!" Celia chuckled. "Its not what they did to me... its what they did to my dad." She mentally signaled Babidi to teleport to earth. And he did. Chuckling all the way. "Gohan. Its good to see you again. Ready to di-" Celia stopped her father. "Dad. I know you see it in him. Look deep to find it. Nobody is truly pure." Babidi gasped. "Your right sweet heart! You do the honors!" Celia smirked and held out her hands. Gohan was confused about what she was doing. "PAPARAPAPA!" and then it hit him. A sharp pain in his head signaled the controlling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan held his head and tried to fight it. "Nobody has ever broken out of my hold. I will help that evil inside of you by saying things that cause it to strengthen. Your father left you. By **CHOICE**." Gohan yelled louder as the pain hurt more."**Your little brother didn't care about you." **The pain Gohan was feeling got even sharper, "**Your mom didn't care about your father.** **She only wanted you!"** Gohan gave out from the pain and the majin sign appeared on his forehead. The new villian stood...

* * *

Oooh! Majin Gohan! HOTNESS OVERLOAD! *colapses on floor with foamy mouth*

Kid Buu: *sigh*I allways have to do this...*heals me*

Thanks bro! *grabs candy bar* have some noms! I got some too!

Keep Reading! PLEASE!


End file.
